mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoyt-Schermerhorn Streets (IND Fulton Street and Crosstown Lines) (mtamaster edition)
Hoyt–Schermerhorn Streets is an express station of the New York City Subway, serving the IND Crosstown Line in the two center tracks and the IND Fulton Street Line on the four outer tracks. Located at the intersection of Hoyt Street and Schermerhorn Street in Downtown Brooklyn, it is served by the: * A''' '''G and T''' trains at all times * '''C train at all times except late nights History Hoyt–Schermerhorn Streets was constructed as a junction between the Fulton Street and Crosstown lines of the Independent Subway System (IND), and part of the section of the Fulton Street subway under Schermerhorn Street between Court Street and Bond Street. Surveying by the New York City Board of Transportation along Schermerhorn Street began in 1928, and construction began around 1929. Property on the south side of Schermerhorn Street between Bond and Nevins Streets was condemned to facilitate the project. Like other stations along the lines, it was constructed via shallow cut-and-cover methods, with the street covered by wooden planks. In September 1929, a portion of the "plank road" above the station site collapsed. The station was ceremonially opened by Mayor Fiorello LaGuardia on April 9, 1936, with the station serving both Fulton Street Line local and express trains. The station cost approximately $3 million to construct, with the tilework costing $131,000. This station began serving Crosstown Line trains on July 1, 1937, when the Crosstown Line was extended from Nassau Avenue. From this station, northbound Fulton local trains (HH) were planned to continue to Court Street and terminate there. Express trains (A') would turn north under Jay Street and continue to Manhattan via the Cranberry Street Tunnel. On the southbound (east) side, express trains ended at Utica Avenue and the locals ended at Rockaway Avenue. Those stations would be the eastern terminals until construction resumed on the IND Fulton Street line after World War II. On October 9, 1936, a public hearing was held to discuss the construction of a passageway between the station and the Loeser's Department Store. In November 1937, the city Board of Transportation approved the construction of a 250-foot (76 m) passageway between the station and the department store. Between 1937 and 1973, express trains at Hoyt-Schermerhorn open doors on both sides to connect with Crosstown trains and Fulton Locals. However, newer subway cars' door controls made it more difficult to open doors on both sides of the train simultaneously; thus all express trains began only opening their doors to the right only on November 8, 1973. In the 1980s, a wall was constructed on both sides of the former "connection", permanently discontinuing any cross-platform interchanges with the Fulton Street Line and Crosstown Line and converted the Crosstown platforms into two side platforms. Following the 2009 death of Michael Jackson, New York City Council member Letitia James advocated renaming the station in Jackson's honor and hanging a plaque at the station to commemorate the filming of the video for "Bad" there. However, James's proposal was met with resistance from the Metropolitan Transportation Authority. MTA spokesperson Kevin Ortiz explained that the agency is currently developing guidelines for station naming-rights deals in order to raise money. In addition, naming stations after individuals could confuse riders who are traveling to a specific location or street near Hoyt–Schermerhorn. The MTA also declined to put a plaque in the station, due to MTA guidelines banning such an action. Station Layout This wide station formerly ha d six tracks and four island platforms. The two inner island platforms were converted into permanent side platforms in the 1980s. Each platform is 660 feet (200 m) long, while the entire station is approximately 143 feet (44 m) wide from north to south. The centermost pair of tracks belongs to the Crosstown Line ('G). To the east (railroad north), they run under Lafayette Avenue while to the west (railroad south), they turn south and merge with the IND Sixth Avenue Line to form the IND Culver Line under Smith Street. The next pair of tracks from the center are the express tracks of the Fulton Street Line (A''' and '''C). To the east, the C diverges to the local tracks and all four tracks continue under Fulton Street. To the west, the express tracks curve north under Jay Street and continue as the IND Eighth Avenue Line. There is no track connection between the Fulton and Crosstown lines. The outermost pair of tracks serve the Fulton Street local (T) . To the west, the tracks continue under Schermerhorn Street to the Court Street station, and eventually reaches Manhattan to operate under Second Avenue. A tile band is present on the trackside walls - similar in color to the Crosstown Line stations north to Flushing Avenue, and the Fulton Line stations east to Franklin Avenue - Lime (Nile) Green with a medium Kelly Green border, set in a three-high course consistent with many IND express stations. Captions reading "HOYT" are present in white lettering on a black background, with no mention of "Schermerhorn". Both northern platforms have green-painted steel I-beams, while the beams on both southern platforms are tiled. Much of the ceiling at platform level is peeling due to water damage. Due to its width, the southern (railroad eastern) half of the station had to be built under private property on the south side of Schermerhorn Street. The station's mezzanine, located over the northern half of the station and under Schermerhorn Street, contains a New York City Transit Police substation where the operations of NYPD Transit District 30 are headquartered, and several New York City Transit Authority offices. Exits/entrances From the mezzanine, there are three staircases to each active platform, a turnstile bank, a token booth, and two staircases to the streets. One leads to the northeast corner of Schermerhorn and Hoyt Streets, is built within the front entrance of 250 Schermerhorn Street, and connects to fare control via a corridor. The other staircase leads to the northwest corner of Bond and Schermerhorn Streets and is built inside a building housing the Goodwill Store and Donation Center. There are numerous sealed stairways and exits in the mezzanine, including a sealed passageway from the Bond Street exit to Livingston Street one block north, which had a direct entrance to the former Loeser's Department Store. Part of the mezzanine tilework at this location still features navy blue and gold Art Deco designs, including large plaques bearing the store's logo. These had previously been shop windows. A control tower is located at the eastern (railroad south) end of the outer southbound platform, and is staffed at all times except late nights.